koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wyald
This article is about the playable Wyald only. For his boss form, please see Wyald (Apostle). Wyald (ワイアルド, Waiarudo) is a minor antagonist of Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk; unlike other characters, this game marks his first appearance in any adapted medium of the manga. Complete 30% of Eclipse Mode to unlock him. Formerly a nameless farmer, Wyald succumbed to the dark forces of the world sometime before the main story. During his imprisonment in Midland's gaols, he is enlisted with the other prisoners to form a special unit called the Black Dog Knights. Wyald is named the group's leader. The Black Dog Knights are ordered to kill Griffith who has been freed from his torture by the renegade Band of the Hawk. Wyald is a bumbling leader, falling victim to many of the mercenaries' traps; even his Apostle form is defeated swiftly by Guts. He feigns his death before stripping the crippled Griffith bare. Wyald wants to find Griffith's Behelt and enact the Eclipse—the dark sacrificial ritual to become a near omnipotent evil entity—to save himself. While the Band of the Hawk are demoralized by Griffith's naked and emaciated figure, Wyald is fatally impaled by Zodd so that the true owner of the Behelt can use it for himself. Role in Game In the DLC Stage "Passion of a Commander", Wyald leads an attack on the Band of the Hawk during a mock battle, turning it into a real battle. Personality Quotes See also: Wyald/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Human= : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): Wyald punches the ground, knocking enemies into the air, then wildly swings his club at the helpless targets, then finishes by moving his club back and swinging it like a baseball bat. : , , , ( ), ( ): Wyald curls into a ball and rolls at enemies. He then takes his club and chucks it at enemies, before getting out a replacement. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Wyald throws a tree branch forward, then dives underground, then shoots up, ramming enemies, then scoops some pieces of the ground onto enemies. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons :Wyald Shout - Wyald gives out a loud frightening yell to stun enemies. Wyald Club - Wyald moves his right arm back and chucks his club at enemies. After that he gets a replacement club. Black Dog Knight Wisdom - ;Ferocity Mode passive effect : : : Wyald picks up a tree and spins four times whacking enemies, then throws the tree forward. ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : |-|Apostle= ;Transformation :Apostle Wyald ;Transformation passive effect : : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , : : : Wyald taps himself, then jumps high into the air and comes down, causing a massive tremor. ;Sub-weapons :Wyald Log - Wyald takes a log, spins it and throws it at enemies. Wyald Boulder Throw - Wyald takes a rock, throws it into the air and shatters it, scattering the pieces onto enemies. Wyald Rock Gun - Wyald shoots rocks out of his center mouth. Wyald Throw Fighting Style Accessories Clearing floor 100 of Eclipse Mode with Wyald unlocks his Apostle form as a costume. External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters